Sam Puckett
Samantha "Sam" Puckett'' ''(born April 17 1994, age 18) is a character from the Nickelodeon sitcom iCarly. She is Carly Shay's best friend. Sam is played by Jennette McCurdy, and debuted in "iPilot". Personality Sam is portrayed as an aggressive, tomboyish girl who has little to no respect for rules and other people but can also be lighthearted, witty and can have good ideas. She is not girly and because of this, she frequently gets into trouble. She has already been arrested three times as mentioned in "iMeet Fred" and a fourth episode "iWont Cancel the Show". On the show, Sam has been mentioned to be in a juvenile detention center twice. She even has a regular Tuesday appointment with Principal Ted Franklin, as revealed in "iPromise Not to Tell". In "iLook Alike", Carly mentioned Sam has a therapist to discuss her issues On most episodes Sam (Jennette McCurdy) is bossy and mean to Freddie'' (Nathan Kress) If possible, she avoids any kind of work unless Carly forces her to do it. Her disgust of work even led to her having a near-nervous breakdown when she had to get a job to pay back $526, she owed Carly and Freddie in "iOwe You". She also has a lot of pride, which is why Carly and Freddie had to use a trick from a willing iCarly fan to have her keep the money she got from a "tip-ster" at work who gave her the $526 that came from their web show asking for money to pay her debt. Spencer made the iCarly-scheme legal in sending the donors fudgeballs. Although she usually makes fun of Freddie's love for technology, Sam seems to be quite skilled with it herself. This shows when she gives the correct definition of "MPEG" while Freddie had it wrong in "iStakeout" and in "iMust Have Locker 239" when she builds a lot of entertainment technology and even programmed the "Random Dancing" bit from their webshow into the locker. It was also implied in "iDate A Bad Boy" when she could tell what changes she wanted Freddie to make on her website. For a girl of her size, she is shown to have amazing physical strength. In "iKiss", she ripped off Carly's door chain with her bare hands, although this was fueled by anger, and she occasionally flips or wrestles people who are much bigger than herself, such as Ricky Flame in "iCook" and Jocelyn in iMake Sam Girlier. If she wants to make Freddie go somewhere he doesn't want to, she usually just lifts him over her shoulder. This feat even caused him to ask how she does it in "iFind Lewbert's Lost Love". Maybe her most prominent personality trait is her immense appetite and love for food (or anything meat-flavored). In "iWin a Date", she finished a gigantic bowl of salad in no time while everyone else had trouble with their portion. If she's hungry, she doesn't even care if someone else already ate from a food item, as demonstrated in "iHeart Art" and "iMake Sam Girlier". At times, she kept a microwave, a grill or a crockpot in her locker and occasionally, she eats breakfast in class. She also carries fried chicken and ribs with her in her purse, as revealed in "iWas A Pageant Girl". Carly said in her birthday speech that Sam can eat an entire ham in less than 15 minutes, even though in "iPilot" she had difficulties in eating one, stating that ham shouldn't have a bone in the middle. In iChristmas, many minor quirks of Sam were revealed. She is right handed, but punches harder with her left, wears different socks for good luck, her favorite color is brown because it's the color of gravy, her favorite food is Fat Cakes, her favorite book is ''Boogie Bear 3: The Return of Boogie Bear, she hates people the most and wants to be an invisible ninja when she grows up. Her favorite food is said to be meatloaf in "iCook". It was also mentioned that she participates in meat festivals in "iReunite with Missy". External links Sam Puckett Character at IMDb de:Samantha Puckett nl:Sam Puckett Category:ICarly Category:Anti-heroes Category:Neutral Characters Category:Characters Category:ICarly Characters Category:Females Category:Characters - Female Category:Humans Category:Female Humans Category:Live-Action Characters